To Live in Thedas
by Foxtrotter44
Summary: This is a growing collection of drabbles taken from prompts found on livejournal, featuring several different characters. Humor, romance, loss, tragedy, and at times complete ridiculousness. Rated 'T' for suggestive content, language, and occasional violence.
1. I Feel Fine

Prompt: I Feel Fine

Elissa feels fine. Really.

Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon Age.

* * *

"...Maker, there's so much blood."

"What should we do? Carry her back to camp? Or..."

"No, we don't want to make it any worse. Someone needs to get Wynne immediately."

Elissa opened her eyes in a daze and looked up into the horrified faces of her companions. She furrowed her brow, puzzled. Something was off; the world felt... Fuzzy. She was sitting, and for some reason she couldn't remember how she ended up that way. She thought maybe they had been in a battle, but something on her abdomen felt wet. Maybe they'd all gone for a swim? Or maybe... it was an underwater battle? _Did _darkspawn swim?

Elissa frowned. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

It was Alistair who spoke first, while Zevran and Leliana continued to gawk. "Um, Elissa? Don't... Move, alright?"

"Wha-" Elissa looked down and saw the source of the wet feeling: a deep gash stretching from her naval all the way down her right thigh. "-Oh."

Her friends just continued to stare, which Elissa found odd-she certainly didn't feel any pain, so surely it couldn't have been that bad of a wound.

"It's just a scratch," she said. "I feel fine."

And then, everything went black.


	2. Ribbons and Bows

Prompt: Ribbons and Bows

Like mother like daughter.

Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon Age, and I own a digital download of Dragon Age.

* * *

In her younger years, Eleanor had been quite the battle maiden. Picking swords over dresses, she had made a name for herself in the war, camping in the harsh cold and hunting for her meals and dueling any man who dared question her ability, one such man eventually becoming her husband. The war ended, and Eleanor gave up her warrior ways in favor of raising her two children: a son with the same chestnut hair as his father and a daughter with the same fiery glint in her eyes as her mother.

Elissa had begged and pleaded and squirmed and wiggled until with great effort and satisfaction Eleanor had finally stuffed her little girl into the pink satin dress. "But I _hate _dresses!" Elissa had whined, pouting fiercely.

"It's just for a few hours, Darling," Eleanor had smoothly replied before tying the last bow in the back. "You can change out of it when the party's over."

The guests arrived, and Eleanor became the gracious host, soon forgetting all about the children. Much later, while laughing and drinking with her friends, a keening wail rang out. All the adults jumped in alarmed silence when suddenly a train of muddied children came barreling through the room.

"Get the werewolf!" The little girl leading the charge called out, pieces of twigs threaded through her hair. Underneath all the grime Eleanor thought she could make out a tiny speck of pink satin.

When the children had cleared out and the dust had settled, a guest turned to Eleanor and sniffed, "I believe the leader was _your _daughter."

"I believe so, as well," Eleanor replied, and smiled.


	3. Barkspawn

Prompt: Barkspawn

Sometimes Elissa just doesn't understand Alistair. Fluffy fluff is fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age.

* * *

"Barkspawn."

Elissa stared uncomprehendingly at Alistair as Alistair stared lovingly at the dog seated next to him.

"And he's a very good doggy, isn't he?" Alistair cooed as the newly christened Barkspawn slobbered all over his face. "Isn't he? Oh yes he is."

"You named him... Barkspawn."

"So you've repeated several times now."

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that my brother gifted you with a purebred Mabari of the highest lineage, a present well-suited for a King of Ferelden, one that he procured at a very great expense, and you name him... Barkspawn."

"I think it suits him. Don't you?"

"Not the point. What I also find odd is how it didn't take you any time to come up with the name."

Alistair shrugged. "What can I say. I'm just clever like that."

"It took me a week to come up with my dog's name, and you named him on the spot." Elissa stared back and forth between the dog and Alistair's beaming face before realization dawned. "You've been thinking about this for a while now, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Elissa put her hands on her hips. "You can't lie to me. You decided a long time ago that if you got a Mabari, you'd name him Barkspawn, didn't you?"

Elissa squealed as Alistair suddenly pulled her down onto his lap, planting a kiss sweetly on her lips. "Admit it. You love the name."

She tried to maintain her composure, but Elissa's lips turned up into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I never said I didn't."

Alistair chuckled warmly. "Well then, my lady," he said as he moved his lips to her neck. "Barkspawn it is."


End file.
